imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
MIRC extended
= mIRC extended guide = ---- 1) Short introduction My Internet Relay Chat, or mIRC for short, is the most popular client for IRC. Due to its small size and light-weight build, it will run on any computer, laptop, notebook or smartbook with an internet connection. This guide will explain the most common items of mIRC, how it works, how to operate, tell you what to do and what not to do. ---- 2) Installation To install mIRC, you first have to download it. You can do that by going to www.mirc.com and clicking the "Download mIRC" button. Make sure you save the file somewhere before you run it. This will make sure that the installer is complete when you run it. When starting the installer, it’s pretty much straight forward: * Next * I Agree * Next * Next * Next * Install * Finish Note for Vista or Windows 7 users Please do not install mIRC on the same hard drive as your Windows is. If you need to, then please do not put it in "C:\mIRC", "C:\Windows", or "C:\Program Files". These folders will keep most programs from working without problems. You can create a new folder called "C:\Programs" and install it there without any trouble. ---- 3) Starting mIRC for the first time To start mIRC, you can either double-click the icon on your desktop, or go to "Start", "All Programs", "mIRC", "mIRC". After starting you will get a screen asking you to register your mIRC client for a small fee. You do not need to do this, but if you feel like it, you can always do it later. The money will go to the programmers and allows them to keep working on the client. After 30 days, it will show you a second box, almost the same, telling you how long you have been using mIRC and asking you for a donation again. This does not mean you need to register; you can click "Continue" after a couple of seconds. ---- 4) Setting up mIRC After clicking away the "Please register" popup(s), the options window will open. Here you can fill in some information needed by the client to connect to the server. Below is the information you need to enter, keeping your identity anonymous. Full Name: Enter your nickname here E-mail address: Fill your own e-mail address in here Nickname: Enter your nickname here Alternative: Enter a second nickname here The "Alternative" is used when there is already someone logged in on the server with your nickname, or when you lost your connection to the server. More about this later on in this guide. ---- 5) Selecting the correct server Before you can chat with us, you have to make sure that you have the correct server. This can be done in two ways, but to make sure you only have to do this one, please follow these steps: On the left side, click "Servers" below "Connect". Then, on the right side click "Add". A new window will come forward asking you for some information: Description: TravianGames Gaul IRC Server: gaul.travian.org Ports: 6667 Group: AAA Close the window by clicking the "Add" button on the bottom on the window. Then, click the "Add" button again and use the following information: Description: TravianGames random IRC Server: irc.travian.org Ports: 6667 Group: AAA When you’ve done that, click the "Add" button on the bottom again. ---- 6) Connecting After setting up the client, you are now ready to connect to the server. To do so, close the "Options" window by clicking "OK" on the bottom of the window. You will now have a large white screen with a text bar on the bottom of your screen. The white screen is the main chat window where you can see all the historical chats that you’ve received. The moment you connect it will be empty, but it will fill itself with time. To connect, you can either click on the "thunder" icon in the top left of your screen, or type the following in the text bar: /server AAA Because you’ve set "AAA" as group at step 5 mIRC now knows that he has to connect to one of the two servers defined in there and will try these. If one fails, he will connect to the other. While connecting, you will see a lot of text scrolling by. You can ignore all this text, except when it is shown in a brownish/dark reddish color. These messages might contain usefully information or notifications from the IRC operators. Please read these carefully. After connecting, the client will show up a new pop-up asking you what channels you’d like to join. Here you have to disable the checkbox "Pop-up favorites on connect" and enable the checkbox "Enable join on connect". After you’ve done that, click the "Add" button. A new window will ask you for some information, but you only need to do two things: - Channel: Enter the channel name here. See below for a list of most common channels - Enable the checkbox "Join on connect" ---- 7) Channels Here is a list of the most common channels used by TravianGames: * #imperion * #imperion.tld * #travian * #travian.tld * #u1.travian.tld * #travians Soon, #u1.imperion.tld will probably also be used. The # in front of the name means it’s a channel. Some servers will use other characters, for example the "@"-char. Replace .tld with the domainname. For example: If you play on www.imperion.org, you can use #imperion.org to chat in. Replace u1. with the server number of the domain. For example: If you play on server 2 of Travian.com then you should use #u2.travian.com. ---- 8) Verifying After adding the channels you can click the "OK" button to close the favorites window. Now you should verify the settings by reconnecting to the server. Do this by clicking the "thunder" icon in the top left corner twice. The first time it will close the connection and the second time it will connect you again. After connecting, your client should now automatically join the channels you’ve entered at step 6. ---- 9) Chatting Each room will have its own tab. On the top of your window, or on the left, there will be a list of all the channels you’ve entered, plus a "status" window. In the status window you will see notifications from the server. All the other tabs are rooms. You can click a tab to open the chat for that room. You will see who typed what since the moment you joined the channel. Now you can use the text bar on the bottom of your screen to type new messages. Just type in your message and hit the "RETURN" key. It will clean your text bar and put your message in the main window. All the other users will see your message also. If someone is there and reads your message, they will respond within a couple of seconds. If not, it might take a while before they reply. Please keep in mind that people keep the chat open even if they are not behind their computer. This is mostly done to be able to read back what happened in a channel or want to read back. Normally they will take a other nick then there normal one to indicate there status. For example: My normal nickname is Master-Guy. If I’m busy, my nickname is MG|busy If I’m asleep, my nickname is MG|sleeping If I’m at work, my nickname is MG|work ---- 10) Channel and user modes To keep order in the chat, there are a usually a number of people that can kick or ban you from a channel if needed. These users can be recognized by the usermode that they have. A usermode is a mode that is set by either the server or the user him-/herself on the user. A channelmode is a mode that is set by either the server or a user on the channel. If you look at the window, you will see different parts of the client. Here is the explanation for all of them: The blue bar on top shows different kinds of information in the following order: mIRC – Status Status can either be the offline status, or the status of the room you currently have open. If it’s the latter one, then the following information is shown: #channel (servername, your nickname) of users channelmodes: topic Every part explained: #channel: The channel name that you are looking in Servername: The name of the server Your nickname: The nickname you are using Number of users: Amount of people currently visible in the channel Channelmodes: The modes set for this channel Topic: Usually contains useful information or a description about the channel On the right side of the window you will see a list of all users that are currently in the room. Some of the users have one of the following icons in front of their name: @: Op %: Half-op +: Voice Please always listen to people with these icons to keep peace in the chat. By default the following is true: Op’s can change the topic, kick or ban people and give other users half-op or voice. They can also change channelmodes. Half-op’s can change the topic, kick or ban people, except for the op’s, and give other users voice. They can also change channelmodes. Voice users cannot kick or ban, they cannot change the topic and cannot set channelmodes. These users can chat when the channelmode +m is set. More about channelmodes below. ---- 11) Channelmodes Channelmodes can be very useful for the channel owner. They control the channel and make sure it doesn’t get out of hand too fast. Here are the most common channelmodes: +n: Means that a user has to join the channel before he can send a message to the channel +r: Registered channel +t: Only channel (half-)op’s can change the topic. Without this, everyone can +i: Invite-only. You can get an invite by a (half-)op or the services if you have access +k: Channel is password protected. The password is shown in the blue bar on top of mIRC +l: Limits the amount of people allowed in the channel +m: Moderated channel. Only people with voice status or higher can chat. +p and +s: Hide the channel for users that are not in the channel. +p hides it from /whois and +s hides it from /whois and /list. More about these two commands below. These channelmodes have to be used in combination with a user +q : This user is the channel founder +o : Channel operator +h : Channel half-operator +v : Voice user +b s:: Bans a user. s: is optional and defines what kind of ban. If s: is not used, then it’s a global channel ban, meaning that the user cannot chat or join the room. Ban examples +b Master-Guy: Bans all users with the nickname Master-Guy from the channel +b M*!*@*: Bans all users of which the nickname starts with an "M" from the channel +b c:Master-Guy: Disallows the user Master-Guy to send any colors to the channel +b N:Master-Guy: Disallows the user Master-Guy to change nickname while in the channel For a full list of channelmodes, please look at http://wiki.inspircd.org/Channel_Modes For a full list of banmodes, please look at http://wiki.inspircd.org/1.2/Extbans ---- 12) Usermodes Besides channelmodes there are also usermodes. Most of these cannot be set by the user self, but are set by the server, depending on your actions. You can see the modes of a user by typing the command "/whois ". Then look for the following line: " is using modes +Whiorx" This is what the most common usermodes mean: +o: Means that the user is an IRC operator (keeps the server clean) +B: Means that is a bot +d: Deaf mode, means that the user cannot read any chat messages +r: Registered user +R: Can only receive private messages from registered users to prevent spam +S: User does not receive any color codes +x: Hides a users IP-address For a full list of usermodes, please look at http://wiki.inspircd.org/User_Modes ---- 13) Commands for the user Besides the normal chatting, you can also use some commands. These commands will make life a lot easier for you. Below is a list of the most used commands: /nick : Changes your nickname into /join : Makes you join the channel /part : Makes you leave the channel /kick , : Kicks (and if specified) from , showing them the reason /ban : Bans from /quit : Disconnects you from the server with as going away message /whois : Shows you more information about /whowas : Shows you information about and when the person was last online /msg : Starts a private chat with and sends to him/her For a fill list of commands, please type in "/help" in the text bar and hit "RETURN". It will open a help window with all information about mIRC. You might have to search a bit, but it contains all information you might ever need. ---- 14) Questions about IRC or mIRC? Of course it’s possible that this guide was not enough for you. If I would explain everything possible, this document would be so big that no one would read it. Therefore, it might be handy if you could ask someone for help. If you join the channel #help (type "/join #help") you will find a lot of users that can help you with all kind of problems or questions you might have. Please do not ask any game support in that channel, ask for an unban in one of the channels, or ask why you are kicked, because we cannot see it. If you are banned or kicked, you will have to ask the person that did it to tell you why. Category:IRC Category:Community Category:IRC Category:Q&A